Altered Forms
by SnarkyShinx
Summary: Once again, the Slayers are fighting evil. Except our heroes find themselves on the losing side; blacking out after a surprise attack from a large group of demons. As the darkness clears, each Slayers member has found themselves separated- in the body of a cat no less! Join Lina and Co. as they adventure through the Warriors world and try to get back to their own world.
1. Prologue

**Lookie! Lookie! Snarky has another story! This one however, is not a Warriors fanfic but a Warriors/Slayers fanfic! Guess you can't tell what Snarky's favorite anime is...But besides the point, this story may or may not contain some lighthearted fluff so Snarky reveals her favorite pairings even though she'll post a technical list on her page sometime later. If Snarky does put in some fluff; be prepared for it to be Z/L.**

**Yes! Snarky is a Zel/Lina fan! Snarky has gotten hooked on this pairing and it seems to make a lot of sense if you think about it. (Thank Relm Wanderer for that). Both are strong sorcerers/sorceress and if anything- they're the smartest of the group. Amelia's got her justice speech, taking nothing really seriously unless it involves justice; Gourry's a little dense and often on the receiving end of Lina's fireball. Besides, Sylphiel/Gourry is actually really cute! (Again Snarky thanks Relm Wanderer for this. Snarky's sure she wouldn't mind if you checked out her page).**

**Enough rambling! If you wish to read more thoughts on the subject, Snarky suggests reading her page to get a better understanding on her favorite pairings. Onto the story!**

Prologue

"Lina, watch out!"

"Thanks, Zel!" the redheaded sorceress flashed the chimera a grin of gratitude as a magical sphere intercepted the beam of black light. Lina ducked back into the fighting, firing her own fireball at the oncoming threat.

Lina and Co. were roped into yet another battle skirmish in an abandoned hillside area. Yesterday it had been a bandit gang, and today it was lesser demons threatening to wreak havoc on the tiny village a few miles down the winding grassy slopes. Now normally, this would be a walk in the park for the crew, but with so many lesser demons, it seemed as if they would never stop coming with reinforcements to replace the deceased. As soon as one was slain, another would take its place in a matter of seconds, leaving the group in constant battle. Lina was telling herself that someone was pulling the strings, seeing as how many lesser demons there were. But they were pretty weak, going down after a few direct hits with a fireball. The problem was the re occurrence of them. Someone had to be in control of the weak army, someone much higher in power level.

Lina was praying silently to herself that the true evil figure would emerge after seeing how long the battle was lasting. She hoped that whoever was controlling the demons would become irritated and settle things himself. But that didn't seem to be the case as more and more lesser demons were slain, yet no high and mighty figure revealed themselves.

Another large wave of lesser demons crashed at our heroes, causing more distress and annoyance. Originally, it was supposed to be a simple battle that would take no longer than a few minutes to save the villagers of the town a few miles away, but it had lasted a lot longer and they only thing keeping the group from vacating was Amelia. Amelia had this way for changing someone's mind. Especially a talent for making someone feel guilty for not doing the right thing. Amelia was the one who persisted that it was only the right thing to do to save the village. No one wanted to agree but when Amelia got in one of her speeches about justice and whatnot, it was hard not to ignore her. Otherwise she'd eventually get angry and start another one her speeches on right and wrong. And since no one wanted to listen to more than one monologue, they just went along with it, continuing to fight off the lesser demons.

"Oh this is going to take forever!" Lina exclaimed in annoyance, blasting another demon that emanated a pained screech.

"Never give in Miss Lina! Justice will prevail!" Amelia called while striking a dramatic pose on a boulder, just out of reach of a demon's clawed hand. Although she wouldn't have noticed. It was noted that when Amelia started rambling, she would become oblivious to whatever was happening around her.

Lina chose not to remark, whirling around with a downward slash with her sword, earning a hiss from the demon that was struck. Gourry suddenly appeared behind her, his back against hers while fighting another oncoming attack. Lina couldn't help but smile slightly as the blonde swordsman kept watch over the demons behind her, while she took care of the ones behind Gourry.

The duo broke apart, lunging forward to their respected target. Lina sheathed her sword, chanting out another spell.

"Elmekia Lance!"

The bolt of blue-white fire struck the demon. In response the demon wailed, its body shattering under the power of the attack. But as before, another soon came to take its place, slashing out at the red haired sorceress. With a nimble leap, she dodged, easily landing a few feet back to avoid the claws. But while occupied with the demon in front of her, and the others too engaged with their own attackers, no one could warn the sorceress of the demon behind her.

The blow came from behind, a thin but powerful blast of blue fire striking Lina in her back. She cringed, yowling in pain, drawing attention from the others who had ceased their fighting. Lina toppled over, continuing to wail as she crashed onto the ground. With the distraction in effect, the other lesser demons had struck their confused targets, emitting pained cries of their own. Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry fell to the ground, crying out with an extreme feeling of pure pain.

Lina, despite her own wails, heard her companions screeches. With her remaining strength, she pulled herself to her knees, struggling to crawl over, but it was all in vain as another strike in her back caused her to fall face down again. She glanced up with her ruby gaze clouded with agony, spotting her friends collapsed on the ground, their howls becoming distant, fading as Lina's vision went black.

**Snarky does think it's a little short...So to add more Snarky presents you all with this!**

ThunderClan

Leader: Pinestar - brown tabby tom with intelligent amber eyes

Deputy: Thornstripe - pale tawny tabby with jet black stripes, dark amber eyes, white chest

Medicine Cat: Seedpelt - pale fluffy gray she-cat speckled tiny black dots

ShadowClan

Leader: Pantherstar - tawny she-cat with sharp amber eyes and even sharper claws

Deputy: Adderstrike - small mottled brown tom with gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Spiderleg - black/brown/white tom, skinny legs and an overall thin appearance

Apprentice: Splinterpaw - quirky white she-cat with pale brown stripes

RiverClan

Leader: Pikestar - dark brown tabby tom, aged green eyes

Deputy: Splashwind - fluffy gray she-cat with silvery white dapples, former WindClan cat

Medicine Cat: Mistleberry - white she-cat and pale green eyes

Apprentice: Fogpaw - very fluffy gray tom with white paws and a blind cloudy blue gaze

WindClan

Leader: Furzestar - lithe black and white she-cat, bright blue eyes

Deputy: Whitethroat - pale brown tom with a collar of white fur around neck

Medicine Cat: Twigpelt - thin black/brown/white tom, secret brother of Spiderleg

**Not anything that pertains to the plot but it's an extremely brief guide to the leader, deputy and medicine cat of each Clan. Just some info you might find useful.**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Warm rays flooded the green canopy, dapples of golden peeking through the cracks in the leaves, shining down upon a sparse patch of tall grass. An added breeze rustled through the bright foliage, individual blades of the slender stalks swishing back and forth with a muffled hiss. Brief bird cries sounded from the denser woods, the clearing untouched by sounds other than the swishing bright green meadow. The green stalks languidly rolled with the soft wind, brushing up against a silent figure sprawled out. The figure itself was plainly seen as a feline- one with a scarlet base coat and milk white socks. Almost as if they were a set of pure white gloves. Its unusually scarlet colored fur was easily noticed as short and sleek, whereas its tail- nothing more than a long, extremely fluffy bunch of hair. Its berry pink nose twitched, carefully taking in the surrounding scents before daring to lift their eyelids.

As they slowly fluttered open to take in the enclosed brightness of the covered clearing, the true coloring of its eyes were a remarkable, yet certainly unusual shade of crimson. More of a ruby red as that's what they appeared to shine like; rubies.

Caught up with a sudden flush of adrenaline, the feline twisted onto her milk white paws, vision blurred and senses scrambled like eggs. Stumbling with startled mews she resumed her place upon the crushed grass, eyes clamped shut and breathing heavily as if trying to make sense of the situation. She desperately scanned her faded memories, trying to pinpoint the events before the blackout.

After several minutes of thought, she had decided on a set memory although it had made little sense. In the memory she took on the form of a human where three others had made the rest of the quartet. Each held a distinct personality and appearance. One was a tall, long blonde haired man donned in dark blue plated armor, his ocean blue eyes showing mostly confusion but also determination and a sense of protection. Another was a short raven haired girl dressed in a cream, off white suit and cloak tinged with a stunning shade of fluorescent pink. She had bright, sky blue orbs that resulted in an overall appearance of being naive but also compassionate. Third was a heavily cloaked man dressed head to toe in a similar off white, ivory coloring. His hood was thrown back to reveal thin, wire like lavender strands of hair while his skin was most unusual. Instead of the normal pale skin tone, it was blue and dotted with small black pebbles. His eyes were faintly slitted, deep sapphire orbs the reflected enigma and seclusion. Almost as if he prefered to be alone despite traveling with a group of loud, rambunctious people. And finally, herself, a young girl with fiery red locks that swished through the air like a blazing wildfire. A black cape flared in the breeze attached to a set of jeweled shoulder guards. Wearing a pale red tunic and leggings, pure white gloves and boots. Her bright ruby colored optics shone with power and pride, a simple warning of her self-confidence and strength to any who dare oppose her.

Drifting further into the blocked off scenes, images of battle clouded her mind. Magical beams of light flew from outstretched hands, striking direct hits against what appeared to be a hulking scaled beast. Jagged teeth peeked from their open maw, cracked claws donned their rough hands following up muscled arms. Beady black eyes loomed over their attackers with malice but enough blankness to prove their confusion and faltered placement over their actions. The quartet had struck back with swords, magical spheres, and...justice?

Excruciating pain inflamed her back, where an unknown attack had snuck up behind her. It quickly worsened, the strength needed to stand fading at an alarming rate as the human's knees hit the earth, followed by the slump of her entire body, laying face-first in the bloodied grass. Cringing with eyes glued shut and willing the pain to leave. It only came in huge waves.

One moment her own cries filled the air, joined in with a chorus of what appeared to be her companion's shrieks. They, too, must have been severely injured- not that she could see for even opening her teary eyes caused great stress. There was no pulling away from an injury such as the one she obtained. Sobbing, darkness flooded through her vision, effectively ending the flashback.

The feline gasped, shuddering in fear to find herself that she had been sobbing. Just like the human girl in the memory. Tears swamped her ruby gaze and she furiously blinked at a rapid pace, struggling to clear the muddled images and regain clear sight. In an added attempt to clear her threatening tears, she shook her head wildly, yet with grace.

Sheltering in the broad leafed ferns lining the enclosed clearing, two feline figures crouched in waiting- completely caught unaware by the supposed trespasser huddled in a tight ball suppressing tears. Their own crouched shapes watched with curiosity, two sets of bright blue eyes glowing from the secluded dark patch in the foliage.

"What say you, Palepaw?" squeaked a rather timid voice, belonging to a dark cinder colored she-cat, sky blue orbs glittering with excitement and fear. Her companion- a pale silver tabby with similar light blue eyes- gave her a short glare, silencing her with a muffled hiss.

"Cinderpaw, you doof! Be quiet or she'll hear us!"

Too late. The scarlet pelted she-cat's ears perked, turning vivid ruby orbs toward the hushed sounds. They had been wiped of sorrow and pain, replaced with a rush of terror. Waking up in a strange place with a total memory wipe would do that to you. Summoning enough courage within her startled heart, she released a near yowl. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Answering her demands were only sounds of rustling foliage as the shadowed ferns trembled though no voices spoke. It was then noticed, two separate paths were marked within the lining, meaning there was more than one as they circled around like a cat stalking a mouse who shuddered in the center, awaiting its horrible demise of teeth and claws.

"Attack!" a voice broke out from the bushes to her right, scarlet crown turning in response, only to receive a sudden slam at her back as she turned the other way. The scarlet feline was sent sprawling, stumbling with blurred vision right into the claws of the adjoining pair. The pale silver tabby clamped a firm grip on the victim's back while the darker cinder she-cat dove for the belly, working as one to effectively wound the intruder.

Hissing and spitting, the reddish she-cat's reflexes kicked in and she had managed to abruptly throw off the pale tabby, lashing at her attacker below with black hooked claws. The cinder furred she-cat howled in pain as claws met her exposed flanks. In fear of deep wounds, she released her grip and fled, ignoring the disdainful snarls of her companion. The battle had turned one on one now, with the pale tabby in lead. Her strikes were becoming more focused and direct now that her partner was missing, meaning she had to make up for that lost power with double strength and speed.

Fighting for what appeared to be her life, the white socked red she-cat matched the blows with a surprising amount of minimal effort. It was if each swing and swipe came natural to her. Her white paw connected with the silvery-white one of her opponent. Claws scraped against claws, neither side giving in for fears unknown.

It appeared to be an even match for a while, until the pale tabby feigned a strike but whirled around to deliver the real one with shocking power across her muzzle. The pain was set aside as she was thrown to the ground, helpless as her legs were held down, a snarling muzzle thrust into her face, ajar with pearl white fangs.

"What are you-" the pale she-cat's snarl was cut off as her opponent threw her hind legs out as a means of self defense, keeping the fangs from sinking into her throat. The pale silver tabby was sent sprawling, suddenly tackled in mid air by the red furred she-cat. Tiny sharp ivories met the tabby's scruff, dragging the larger shape to the grass with a tight grip as the impact was taken by the tabby.

"Cinderpaw!" wailed the pale tabby, acknowledging the pain in her sides where she crashed into the long grass stalks. Without warning, the red she-cat hurled herself at the tabby, as if the once timid, sobbing kitten was now a bloodthirsty warrior with the sole purpose to murder her opponent.

Bursting through the broad leaved ferns came a chorus of savage, fearful yowls as several felines crashed in the concealed clearing to help their comrade. The largest- a broad shouldered pale tawny tabby with jet black stripes- collided with the reddish feline, knocking her clear off the silver she-cat but not without leaving a smear of crimson on the bold white chest of the tawny tabby. The lithe dusky brown she-cat with faded green eyes approached the fallen silver tabby, comforting her with worried mews despite the growling, hissing match between the large warrior and the small red kitten.

"I've got her pinned!" he announced, snarling in triumph as his large paw rested firmly upon the she-cat's throat, claws unsheathed.

"Great job, Thornstripe," the sleek black she-cat with white patches approached the tawny tom, tone dripping with sarcasm. "You've pinned down a kit."

"Let's not forget who's deputy here, Nightfrost!" spat the tawny tom- Thornstripe- to the white patched black she-cat.

She in turn replied with a simple shrug, roughly nosing the brutal tabby aside and crouched level with the slightly trembling red cat. "You have a name, young one?"

The reddish she-cat paused, frowning in thought to the posed question. Name? What was her name? More importantly- did she even have one? She shut her lids, desperately clawing in the back of her mind for even the faintest memories to answer the question.

_"Lina, watch out!"_

_"Miss Lina!"_

_"It's Lina. My name's Lina Inverse!"_

"Hello?" the pale tabby squeaked from nearby. "What- you forget your own name?"

The red feline blinked once, opening her bright ruby orbs to stare at the group. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, confidence brimming in her shining optics. "Lina," she breathed out. "The name's Lina."

...

Only minutes later was Lina padding alongside the patrol, somehow managing to get squashed in the middle under close observation of the untrustworthy tawny tabby. Almost instantaneously, the reddish she-cat had figured out that he held obvious disdain for her. In his words, he had called her nothing more than a rogue with a silly twoleg name.

The other two cats- apprentices as she learned- were named Palepaw and Cinderpaw. Which coincidentally matched their pelt colorings. The white patched black she-cat had been Nightfrost and the dusky brown she-cat had been known as Hazelnose. Lina immediately noticed her timid, shy nature as she clung to the rear, refusing to even look at the "rouge" squished in the center.

The patrol crunched through the undergrowth, dense foliage growing in either side of a worn dirt trail from previous patrols. Large oaks towered over the seemingly small red feline, a flash of profuse ginger flying through the sun dappled branches. With a crying howl, the ginger shape collided with the earth on his paws, in jaws was a plump sparrow.

"Not bad, eh?" he mewed through feathers, oblivious to the captive in the patrol center.

"Dewpaw, where's Icethroat?" Thornstripe asked aggressively, a growl of annoyance escaping his parted jaws.

"Dunno," the ginger tom swished his prominent black tail. "The old badger's probably chasing fleas."

"Dewpaw!" scolded Nightfrost. "We do not speak ill of our clanmates."

"Why not? He's practically an elder anyways," he replied briskly, spitting out the bird and tongue flicking away the stubborn feathers. "Pinestar's a mouse-brain if he thinks I'll become a great warrior trained under that useless lump of sickly fur. It's like every moon or so that badger has a new illness. How's he expect me to pass my assessment if I've got to deal with an elder who can't even supervise me without throwing a hacking fit."

"You'll be cleaning the elders den if you keep that up, you insignificant little-"

"Thornstripe!" hissed Nightfrost, interrupting the bristling tabby. "Manners." Her rage filled green gaze settled on Dewpaw. "Don't speak ill of your clanmates. Go back to camp and warn Pinestar of our arrival. We've brought someone he needs to see."

Without an argument, the ginger tom sped off into the undergrowth after snatching up the sparrow, his black tail the last thing to be seen before being encased by thick vegetation. The patrol coursed forwards, padding along in silence along the dirt road.

"How much further?" Lina asked, glancing around the patrol members in hopes of a response. She received silence and a scoff of disgust from none other than Thornstripe.

"Nearly there," promised Cinderpaw, already warming up to the she-cat despite her companions' distrust. The patrol halted beside a thick holly bush that brushed up against the soft earth. Only briefly breaking stride, Nightfrost was the first through- crashing through the bush as if it wasn't there in the first place. Following with whiskers twitching was Palepaw, then Hazelnose. This left Thornstripe with Cinderpaw and Lina. Noticing the confusion spread across the red she-cat's features, Cinderpaw laughed, "It's the entrance to camp." With that said, she tore through the holly leaves and disappeared.

"Get a move on kit," Thornstripe growled, a heavy edge of annoyance to his already gruff voice. Not needing to be told twice, but faintly thinking of rebeling, Lina held her breath and plunged through. A carved out tunnel of other foliage had created the main tunnel, the grass flattened and an aroma of strange cat scent that strengthened up ahead where light shone through the leaves. At the head stood Cinderpaw, awaiting the arrival of the red she-cat with her bright blue eyes glittering with amusement just as she dove the rest of the way through.

Thornstripe thundered behind her, tearing through the exit with heavy pawsteps as he practically soared over Lina, landing on the other side with a satisfied grunt. Pushing aside the barrier of leaves with her new found paws, Lina padded through to the other side where sat the remaining members of the patrol excluding Thornstripe.

"You made it," Palepaw observed with a faint sneer, light blue orbs glinting with possible disdain. No possible about it. This cat definitely held a grudge against Lina. The said red feline snorted arrogantly in response, "Of course I did. You think I wouldn't, jellyfish brains?" The insult rolled off her tongue, as if she had used it so many times in the previous past yet no cat understood her foreign tongue. They simply stared blankly in silence until Thornstripe reappeared.

"Pinestar wants to speak with you," the tawny tom said briskly, pelt bristling as he curled his lip back in obvious disgust, briefly baring sharp ivories. "Personally." He added, dark amber eyes glittering with pure hatred directed towards the red furred arrival. Silently gulping under the harsh glare, Lina shuffled forwards, grateful to see Nightfrost had taken a spot by her side. The white patched she-cat had seemed nice enough and she seemed to have a better temper than the tawny tom.

As her white paws hit the warm grass, she felt many pairs of eyes stare in her direction from all over the concealed camp. A light canopy hovered overhead but most of the ceiling was left untouched by leaves and replaced with the brightness of the distinct sky and the dotting white wisps that scattered around the palette of blue. Lina felt incredibly miniscule compared to the larger felines that whispered and snickered as their gazes locked on the said cat barely the size of an apprentice- a term that she soon would know.

"Nightfrost?" she murmured, testing out the name with a slightly quivering voice. "Everyone's staring. I'm...scared." As much as she wouldn't allow her pride to acknowledge this fact, inside her heart was pounding with terror as the giant like cats gave her disdainful stares. Instead of mocking her, the black she-cat purred, "You'll be fine. They just aren't used to seeing someone like you. Where's that fiery attitude I saw back in the clearing when you were fighting Palepaw? Where's that proud, fearless feline I saw?"

"Struggling to overcome the discomfort," Lina forced a grin, choking laughter following to prove her point as a joke. Nightfrost rumbled with a smile, "You've really got nothing to be worried about. Pinestar's a fair leader and will often help someone in need of service." The warrior- another term Lina would know in the future- ceased her motions, pausing in front of draping lichen that hung from an outcrop of mossy boulders. "Here we are. Go on ahead."

The red she-cat was nudged forward and after looking behind her shoulder at the grinning Nightfrost, Lina's head was now held high as she padded into the darkness of the rock den. Her figure faded and her red coloring was lost to the shadows.

**Mmkay, here's how this thing's going to work. The main focus will be on Lina. Mostly because Snarky really doesn't want to write each individual Slayers character in completely different territories and lives. So for future reference if Snarky may not say it, Zelgadis will in ShadowClan, Amelia in WindClan, and that leaves RiverClan for Gourry. If Snarky feels like it, she'll post a bonus chapter of sorts that will focus on one of the main four other than our favorite sorcery genius.  
><strong>

**-Snarky**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - 

A warm, mossy scent flooded through the red she-cat's berry colored nose as her soft pink pads hit the pebble dotted earth. The light was lost to the shadows of the enclosed rock den, Lina's vivid crimson orbs shining through the murk. A cold breeze ruffled her thin pelt, the small she-cat shivering once before advancing. A lighter shadow sat in the rear of the ill-lighted cavern; the shape itself recognizable as a feline with pale brown fur with darker tabby markings. At the sound of a throat being cleared, the feline's ears twitched, a pair of amber orbs meeting the said intruder's crimson.

"May I presume you are the one called Lina?" the feline- a tom by the voice- spoke with a flat tone. The said red feline was unsure of the tom's persona. Nightfrost had described him as fair but with the emotionless tone he was displaying, Lina wasn't too sure if the leader was all that.

In response, she nodded, cutting through the darkness with a bold voice; "Yes, I am the one called Lina. In turn, might I ask- are you the one called Pinestar?"

"That is what I am called," came the brown tabby's once again flat tone, although this time it was touched with amusement. "I have heard quite the interesting story about you, young Lina. Found alone in the clearing, suddenly bombarded with dual attacks from Cinderpaw and Palepaw. Both were held off with a surprising amount of strength and skill, in the end Cinderpaw had been chased off and Palepaw pinned. Despite being smaller than both, you had managed to hold your own with little injuries sustained. Then of course reinforcements arrived. Even then, I've heard you gave a nasty scar to Thornstripe before his size and strength came out on top. This I find certainly intriguing. You agree?"

"I suppose so," came her response with an added shrug, slipping into an already relaxed stance despite being in a strange place with terrifying amber optics staring down on her through the darkness. "I was only fighting for my life. All I could think was 'these cats are going to kill me' so naturally, I fought back- desperately trying to defy fate for a little longer."

"Defy fate, hmm?" the tom's voice rumbled through the cramped cavern. "Certainly bold words from a kit so young. I believe you are worth teaching."

"Teaching?" Lina echoed, surprised voice bouncing off the cave walls. Her ruby orbs reflected confusion, awaiting an answer from the amber-eyed tom.

"To be trained as an apprentice," Pinestar meowed, using a common term that was still lost upon her. "To train under the name of ThunderClan. As of late, we have recently lost several warriors due to the harsh leaf-bare season- not to mention the rising battles between us and the other Clans. Your presence may not seem like much now, but if you choose to remain here and train to become a warrior, you would benefit our cause for survival."

The reddish feline blinked slowly to take in the full meaning of the tom's words. _Train as a what? An apprentice- that's what he said. Train as an apprentice to a...warrior? Whatever those terms mean...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Where else can I go?_

"I humbly accept your offer," she bent over in a polite bow, showing respect to the elder cat. "I will train under this ThunderClan and help your cause for survival."

A rumbling purr escaped Pinestar's throat. By the twinkle in his faded amber orbs, it was evident he was amused by her statement. "Very well," he meowed, a shift in the darkness proved that the amber-eyed leader was now standing and preparing to move. The glowing orbs advanced near the tunnel's entrance, Lina stifling a squeak as she prevented herself from getting trampled. Light cascaded onto their pelts as the darkness of the den abruptly faded, shying away from the sudden brightness.

Now fully in the light, Lina could observe the true colorings of ThunderClan's leader. The large brown tabby was well built in the sense of size and muscle, perhaps proving to be a worthy opponent in the heat of battle. Paler brown stripes cut through the shaded fur and his bold white paws stood out against the crushed green grass. Intricate markings swirled around his face, pale lines outlining his broad face. Crouching, the large brown tabby sprang from the earth and landed surprisingly accurately on a small protruding ledge of the central rock formation. His thin tail beckoned the smaller she-cat closer, features allowing an amused grin as he watched her fumble her way up the ledges to where the leader sat.

Lina took a cautious seat beside the towering tabby, startlement in her ruby eyes as he released a shattering yowl. Many cats had already gathered in the clearing due to the newcomer's arrival. Some that were still in dens had crawled out with curious stares as they all found comfortable spots in the now crowded clearing. Lina had a natural sense of confidence rush through her veins as she lifted her muzzle noticeably in pride. She barely managed to ignore the cold stare boring down on her coming from the muscular tawny tom who sat on her left.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Pinestar began with another echoing yowl, some of the cats placed near the front involuntarily shuddering at the booming tone. For the oldest leader compared to the other Clans, Pinestar certainly had a loud voice. "The sunhigh patrol- Nightfrost, Hazelnose, Palepaw, Cinderpaw, and Thornstripe- have found a wandering rogue in our territory."

Chorusing yowls suddenly rocketed from the clearing, sending a startled flock of sparrows from their place in the trees to the sky, their black silhouettes bold against the blue.

"Chase it out!"

"No good rogue!"

"Drive it out! Kill it!"

"Show it what happens when it trespasses on ThunderClan territory!"

Lina felt her pelt naturally bristle. An ill tempered response sat on her tongue as she decided on yowling out her own say in the matter. For one, she did not like the declaration of being considered an "it". Second, who's to say she was trespassing? All she remembered was waking up in the center of that clearing- mind nearly wiped mind you.

"Silence!" the great brown tabby yowled, tail raised high as a signal for the lack of sound. The yowling simmered down to a low rumble, quiet conversations spreading through the gathered crowd. "I have been informed of this cat's skill and have decided to make her an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"That scrawny whelp?" a shrill, yet familiar voice scoffed from the group. Movement rustled through the colored pelts as a bold ginger shape shouldered its way to the front. His prominent black tail swished with seething rage. "We need warriors, not helpless little kittens. I don't even think the little bug could even defend herself."

"Do you back down from a challenge?" a blast of hot air whispered by Lina's ear, Thornstripe's muzzle lowered as he spoke.

"Dewpaw," Pinestar growled with an air of authority. "Step back; leader's word is law." But before the black tailed tom could object, Lina had already sprung from the boulder mound, paws outstretched and directed at the speaker. Without warning, the reddish feline bowled over the ginger apprentice, an echoed grunt of pain escaping the tom's parted jaws.

Dewpaw regained his strength, taking size to his advantage as he shoved the smaller kit aside with a mighty paw swipe. Lina was knocked backwards as the blow connected with her temple, in response she cowered beneath the stronger fighter. Dewpaw's orbs flared with arrogance, but the battle was far from over.

Hissing loud enough to sound like an enraged adder, Lina sprinted full force at the tom's chest, the impact causing a stumble. Using the stumble factor to one's advantage, the red kit sank her tiny claws into his shoulders. This kept a firm grip as the one being attacked simply flailed around in attempts to throw her off. These futile motions were continuous until Dewpaw had found the upper paw, squishing the smaller figure to the ground with his entire weight. Granted, he was lighter than a warrior, but still strong enough to hold down a pathetic excuse for a kitten.

Refusing to be beaten, as if her life depended on it, tiny Lina buried claws and fangs into her opponent's shoulder. Pained hissing filled the air as the tom's flared amber optics revealed pure rage. Eventually, Lina felt a hard smack to her flank as she was shoved skywards with a hefty kick. No one came to cushion her fall as she collided head on with the solid earth, moaning pitifully with her eyelids clamped shut and teeth bared in distress.

Perched on the boulders Pinestar tensed, starting to advance before a tail whipped in front of him. The tabby leader was met with a cold stare that obviously meant; _No interference._ Begrudgingly, Pinestar resumed his regal place among the flat stones, staring with discomfort at the unmoving shape of red.

"Now you see why we can't accept weaklings!" Dewpaw yowled to the crowd, turning his ginger crown to face his immobile opponent. _And now, to finish this..._The ginger apprentice's shadow loomed over his prey, menacing and preparing to strike. With his paw raised, claws glinting in the sunlight, he turned to face the crowd again with a smirk. Attention averted elsewhere, the apprentice had no time to notice or react to the upcoming events.

Little Lina's motionless figure had rippled with limitless energy, finding balance on her paws in mere seconds. Snarling, she drew Dewpaw's attention back to her where he was met with a red blur hurtling towards his face.

"Never let your guard down," her voice hissed loud enough to be heard from the leader's perch. Following her statement, her sharpened kit claws made a downward slash through his left eye. As a howling screech broke through the air, Lina had only just begun. As the apprentice's cries of pain over his blinded sight, the red feline took this opportunity to sink her teeth into the opposite ear. She tasted metallic droplets splatter down her throat as crimson liquid dripped freely from the newly created wound. With a summoned snarl, Lina's crown pulled back, taking the ear with her as she flew backwards.

Collapsed on the ground, wailing over his loss of sight and sound, lay Dewpaw. A bloody stump remained where his ear had been and claw lines of crimson lashed over his left eye socket. With his remaining eye, the ginger tom locked gazes with his former rival. In her jaws clamped firmly was his missing ear which would forever scar him as a reminder of his defeat.

"Silence!" Pinestar yowled, voice edgy and features creased into a scowl as he glared upon the whisperers of the clearing. "This battle is over. Seedpelt, take Dewpaw. Lina, step forward." The brown tabby removed himself from the ledge despite Thornstripe's attempts to keep him stationery, and halted beside the reddish cat. "This cat- found as a rogue- is now free of those bonds and free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Redpaw- in honor to her red colored pelt. Nightfrost, you have trained Oakblaze into the strong warrior he is now. I trust you will to the same to young Redpaw."

After some hushed encouragement, Redpaw stumbled forwards to meet the proud standing warrior near the center. Her berry pink nose twitched, raised up in anticipation as Nightfrost's muzzle lowered- the bond between mentor and apprentice sealed.

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" The Clan shrieked, echoing yowls erupting through the trees. Chest swelling with pride, the newly named Redpaw acknowledged the cheers with a large grin. Her crimson gaze drifted away from the crowded felines, landing slowly upon the slumped ginger shape padding away accompanied by a pale she-cat flecked with tiny black dots. The ginger tom's cranium craned to see the source of the cheering. His single right eye glared with authentic hatred. Deep red slash marks still remained across his left eye, and nothing more than a dried blood stump where his opposite ear had been.

Redpaw broke eye contact with the bedraggled apprentice and quickly turned her attention back to the swarming cats around her. One in particular was a specific dark cinder colored she-cat.

"Redpaw! What a great name!" Cinderpaw praised, purring with the same gleam of excitement glowing within her blue orbs. Further away was Palepaw with no intention of congratulating the newest arrival; her attention instead was focused on Dewpaw being led to a sheltered rock den near the clearing outskirts covered with moss and other forest foliage. Concern flashed in her lighter blue orbs causing Redpaw to inwardly scoff. That sort of compassion was never shown to her. She found it hard to believe such a stuck up kit could ever show concern to someone other than herself. Then again, Dewpaw seemed full of himself until Redpaw clawed his eye out. Perhaps the two selfish kitties would be perfect for eachother.

The newest apprentice gave a bob of her head in acknowledgement. Cinderpaw grinned, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in training. By the way you handled Dewpaw back there, I'm sure I'm not the only one looking to see your skills. Come on, I'll show you to the den where all of us apprentices sleep."

The dark cinder colored she-cat padded away from the departing crowd to attend to other duties. After all, one ceremony didn't mean everyone took the day off from hunting and patrolling.

Cinderpaw halted outside a thick clumping a holly bushes, a shaved area serving as the entryway where scents of forest and unfamiliar cats met Redpaw's berry pink nose. Sticking her small cranium inside, her crimson orbs drifted to four nests; one of which was occupied by a slumbering large white tom who was sprawled out in his nest of scruffy moss.

"Ebonypaw!" Cinderpaw exclaimed in exasperation. "You mean to tell me you slept through all that racket? Not to mention the Clan meeting?" The cinder colored she-cat received only a subtle snore as a response. Frowning but shooting a playful look at Redpaw, Cinderpaw bent to the tom's ear and released a shattered yowl.

Shocked, the white tom sprang out of the moss frantically crying; "What I miss? What I miss? Is Galestorm waiting for me? Is he mad? Somebody tell me!"

"You paranoid mouse!" Cinderpaw whacked him on the head with her paw. "If you are asking what you missed; you missed a Clan meeting, a new apprentice, and Dewpaw getting shown up by a kit!"

"Technically, I'm not a kit," Redpaw spoke up in her defence. Some of the warriors were saying an apprentice must be six moons to become an apprentice. And if she was indeed an apprentice, it meant she was older than six moons.

"Dewpaw? Defeated?" the white cat seemed amazed. "By this shrimp?" His bright yellow gaze connected with the abnormally small form of Redpaw.

At the insult, her pelt again bristled on instinct. "Yes," she growled in an icy tone. "This shrimp, as you say, defeated Dewpaw. What of it?"

"You're my hero!" Ebonypaw- as he was called by Cinderpaw- wailed in glee. "Dewpaw's the meanest cat in the den! Next to Palepaw of course. Sorry, Cinderpaw."

"None taken," the cinder colored apprentice shrugged, knowing very well her sister was a royal brat. "Now, Redpaw, this is Ebonypaw. Ebonypaw, meet Redpaw."

"Certainly works for your pelt," Ebonypaw observed with as satisfied nod, noting the reddish coloring of the said feline. Redpaw snorted, "Your's doesn't."

"I'd revise that statement," Ebonypaw smirked, holding out a single forepaw which was stained black. He truly had an ebony...paw...Redpaw's head shook in disbelief. "So is this where we sleep?" A nod from Ebonypaw confirmed this. He motioned towards each individual nest.

"This one's mine- obviously. Two in the center are Palepaw and Dewpaw. An Cinderpaw's right there," his tail pointed to a nest in the far corner. "Your's should be created soon. In fact, I'll go get the moss from Seedpelt." As the tom's white tail disappeared from the green foliage, Cinderpaw fell to her side on her nest, purring softly. "While Ebonypaw's gathering moss, hows about I show you the camp?"

"Greatly appreciated," Redpaw's crown bobbed once in reply, allowing the cinder furred apprentice bound from the nest and scurry out through the entrance. Sunlight once again flashed upon each's pelt, though it seemed dimmer than before. Upon closer inspection, the sun's place in the sky had indeed shifted, a slow signal for the approaching sunset. However, there was plenty of light remaining for a brief tour.

"Well, that was obviously the apprentices den," Cinderpaw giggled, a somewhat confused stare emanating from her red furred companion. "Warriors den, onward and upward!" The fluffy she-cat shot forward with incredible energy, Redpaw keeping stride with more effort.

_Curse these short legs_, she growled inwardly, noting her placement in size compared to the larger and taller apprentices. As her attention focused on her deformities, the newly made apprentice had lost track of Cinderpaw and in mere seconds the two collided.

"Oomph!" a startled meow jumped from the fluffy she-cat as she stumbled a few mouse-lengths ahead, causing another head on collision with a large, snowy white tom exiting a carved hole from the brush similar to the apprentice den.

"Running around and causing trouble, are we?" an amused purr came from the snowy tom, amusement twinkling in his ocean blue gaze. His fluffy pelt was similar to Cinderpaw's in the way that it was wild and possibly unkempt, as if it hadn't been groomed. His large paws were tinged with a faint amount of gray, as if lightly coated with dust.

"Sorry, Cloudfall," Cinderpaw bowed the the large warrior. "I'm showing Redpaw around camp."

"Ah, so this is the new recruit. Pleased to meet you Redpaw, I'm Cloudfall," the white warrior bowed his head.

"I'd return the gesture but you already know my name," Redpaw smiled in embarrassment. This statement earned a chuckle from Cloudfall. "Well, you two younguns enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Cinderpaw, don't forget- training tomorrow." The last of his words were left in the air as the warrior departed towards the central clearing wherein sat a clumping of other felines.

"What's the exact relationship between you and Cloudfall?" Redpaw asked, head tilted with innocence, despite the answer being rather obvious. Even Cinderpaw shot her a weird look. "He's my...mentor? Just like Nightfrost is your mentor? Got bees in your brain or something?"

Like before, natural causes caused the hackles to rise on Redpaw's spine. She had just been insulted for not knowing a small, insignificant detail that was only mentioned once during the duration of her stay in camp. "Easy does it there, kit," Cinderpaw spoke softly in an attempt to calm the slowly enraged apprentice. "Only kidding; but this is the warriors den, come on and I'll show you the nursery." She flashed a classic Cinderpaw grin and sped off again directly across the clearing where brambles lined the exterior of another hollowed out gathering of broad leafed foliage.

Cheerfully meowing, Cinderpaw stuck her head in. "Hi, Appledust! Redpaw an I have come to see the kits!" The fluffy cinder she-cat pushed the rest of the way in, leaving a curious Redpaw to follow in her pawsteps.

The nursery was well lit, the holes in the leaves providing enough light to see by. The den itself was circular where a mossy nest sat right in the middle, the moss in question hosting a pale brown she-cat with white flecks. The queen's sage green eyes reflected fatigue and lack of sleep. It was plainly obvious how much effort she put into raising her kin who were currently chasing one another around the nursery's barrier. The first was a dark brown tom whose eyes resembled his mother's. The second was a light brown she-cat but with blue eyes rather than green.

"Aren't they adorable, Redpaw?" Cinderpaw gushed, watching with pure joy as the kits abandoned the game of chase and now try and tackle her tail. "What did you name them again, Appledust?" She asked the weary she-cat.

"The tom is Dustkit and the she-cat is Applekit."

"Isn't that a little vain?" Redpaw asked skeptically. "Naming them after yourself?" Appledust's features creased into a tired frown. "You're the new apprentice, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically, expecting no answer. "What gives you the right to insult me and my kits? No reason at all. For the sake of your pride, little kittypet, I suggest you leave. Right now. Cinderpaw, go with her. I request no more visitors today."

"Oh um, alright Appledust. See ya later," A crestfallen expression passed Cinderpaw's face as she begrudgingly padded out, nosing a fuming Redpaw out of the nursery. Appledust pulled her kits closer, ignoring their whines to bring back their playmate. Redpaw's pelt was thoroughly bristled and her ruby red orbs reflected fury.

"What's her deal?" she spat, unusually fluffy tail lashing repeatedly. "I ask her about her kits' names and she gets all defensive! What's her deal anyways?!"

"Appledust's mate was Finchfeather. He died." Cinderpaw murmured sadly, sorrow in her usually cheerful blue optics. "Before her kits were even born he died of green cough last leaf-bare. We usually don't talk about it. In her hopes to keep the memory distant, she named the kits after herself. Appledust isn't known to be vain, but she's gone through a lot of sadness in her life. I've heard from the elders her mother also died from greencough, her father dying later in a battle between us and RiverClan. Come on, next den is the medicine den. I'd like to see Seedpelt for some poppy seeds."

The bristling on her pelt gone, Redpaw stared after the grief stricken apprentice with concealed agony. She felt the pain Cinderpaw was emanating, but her pride wouldn't allow her to show it so easily. Head lowered in embarrassment for creating such an outburst, the reddish she-cat trotted alongside the cinder furred feline as they approached the rock den coated with moss. Without hesitation, both stepped in through the draping lichen and into the illuminated den.

"Hey, Seedpelt, I've come for some poppy seeds," Cinderpaw announced their arrival. "I've also brought Redpaw for introductions."

"You dare bring that little tramp in here after what she did to me?" a strangled voice snarled from the interior. The sound of shuffling moss was heard as something crawled out of a nest. "Look what she did to me!"

**Egads! That took longer than Snarky thought! Sorry for delays, once winter break is here, Snarky will be able to write more! But this extremely long chapter should satisfy your needs. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger but this was going to be an incredibly long chapter if Snarky continued writing. But they're in the medicine den, Snarky thinks it should be fairly easy to figure it out. **

**-Snarky**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Lips curled back to reveal bared teeth the profuse ginger tom towered over the apprentices, hissing and snarling angrily, his single amber glare however directed at the reddish she-cat. His claws were unsheathed and currently scoring nicks in the stone floor.

"Look at me!" he snarled violently, saliva spraying outwards as he spoke. Cinderpaw shied back a few steps but Redpaw took the full force of the blow, allowing several drops to splatter her muzzle yet she refused to back down. Another one of her stubborn traits. Dewpaw currently had bloody cobwebs covering both his left eye and his right ear.

"If you want, I can give you a matching stump on that left ear," Redpaw threatened, unfazed by the aggressive stance the tom was taking.

"One more smart aleck response and you won't be leaving this den alive," Dewpaw countered, clearly set on murdering the cause of his misfortune. To emphasize seriousness, his claws scraped against the floor again, digging even deeper scores in the stone. A subtle curling of her lip was Redpaw's reply, her ears twitching and bordering on flattening against her head.

"Dewpaw! What in StarClan's name are you doing? I told you to stay in your nest and rest!" a flustered Seedpelt burst through the rear of the den, succeeding in dropping the leaves she had been carrying. "I know you'd like to have conversation with someone other than yourself but I'd prefer if you were asleep and getting rest."

"Yes Seedpelt," hissed Dewpaw, forcing himself not to snarl an outburst as he scurried back into the nest. Redpaw smirked out of Seedpelt's view, earning an audible snarl from the ginger apprentice. The pale gray medicine cat's pelt ruffled. "Dewpaw," she warned slowly, turning around to face the apprentice. "Please don't take your rage out on me and endure it for perhaps a day. Then you'll be able to start training again. Oh, Cinderpaw, what is it?" The she-cat only just noticed the two younger apprentices.

"I came for poppy seeds and I wanted to introduce Redpaw," the cinder furred apprentice nodded to her reddish companion.

"Oh yes, the little kit who injured my newest patient," Seedpelt sighed. "You realize because of your little scene, I've had to waste herbs on a perfectly healthy apprentice. If not for you, I wouldn't be missing cobwebs and marigold. If you're going to stay here, I suggest you not cause any more casualties." With a sweep of her tail, the medicine cat whirled around. She murmured to herself for a second before turning around and dropping a few tiny black seeds next to Cinderpaw. "That should help."

The cinder furred apprentice gratefully licked them up. "Come on Redpaw. We shouldn't disturb Seedpelt anymore." Both apprentices turned to leave and if there was anything more cliche, this time would certainly be it.

"Is it impossible for you to not run into cats?" a voice hissed angrily, implying that Redpaw had once again collided with someone. The said cat was larger and had a pale silver tabby coat. Once both regained sight of the situation, the tabby's blue eyes narrowed with hostility. "You!" she snarled, lunging. "You injured Dewpaw! You took away his beauty and you've turned him into an ugly mess! For that, you deserve the same!"

Palepaw already had her pinned and raised her paw to swipe her claws down Redpaw's eyes. Instinctively, Redpaw turned her crown at another angle to avoid the blow but Palepaw's claws still managed to slice a clean cut on her berry pink nose. The reddish apprentice stifled a yelp of pain, instead hissing aggressively and turning to offence as she threw Palepaw back with a hefty kick.

The pale tabby landed on her paws with an air of grace. She shot a snotty look at her opponent, fraught with arrogance. Redpaw regained her stance on all fours and snarled, "You brought this on yourself. Just keep that in mind." She became a red mass of claws and teeth, sprinting forward and colliding with Palepaw. In the tussle, her claws caught the pale tabby's ear and snagged, most effectively creating a deep tear. For good measure, her sharp ivories bit down on white chest fur and yanked out a few decent sized clumps.

Distraught and enraged, Palepaw shrieked, kicking away any who came near her as she tore into the medicine den. Her panicked yowls gave satisfaction to Redpaw who had only sustained a slice in her nose and a few nips here and there.

"Great StarClan, Redpaw!" Cinderpaw exclaimed in exasperation. "You going to pick a fight with every cat here?"

"Hey, she started it!" the red feline shot back, resuming grooming her ruffled pelt. "I was acting out of self defence and so what if she lost some fur," she growled, flicking aside the clumps of white chest fur now littering the ground. "Her own fault. I told her she brought it on herself."

"She's still my sister," Cinderpaw sighed, nudging her fellow apprentice away from the slowly forming crowd. Their battle screeches had brought some curious eyes watching. Cinderpaw was just thankful Pinestar hadn't found out. Or even worse- Thornstripe. "Come on, for real this time. I wanna get some sleep. Our mentors are probably going out early tomorrow. If fate's with us, we won't have to do the dawn patrol."

Lazily nodding, the red she-cat stifled a yawn. It was becoming hard to remember the last time she slept. Oh yeah- this morning when she woke up in the middle of the forest with little memory. Either way, the day had went by quickly and by now the sun was casting a deep orange glow through the sky, shadows cutting through the remaining light with stray bits of darkness. Subtle yawns and sleepy murmuring echoed around the camp clearing, proving to the newest arrival that she wasn't the only one feeling the same sense of fatigue. Pelts of many shades and varieties disappeared into their respected den, many moving to the the den Cinderpaw had revealed to be the warriors'.

Trailing after her fellow apprentice, Redpaw slunk just a few paces behind as the cinder furred she-cat took the lead back to their den. Eyelids drooping and releasing extremely tired yawns, Cinderpaw bent her head and slid under the barricading moss. Her companion slithered in after. She blinked drowsy ruby red orbs through the shadows. Even though her eyes revealed nothing but fatigue, she was rather awed at how despite it was still light outside, the den seemed well darkened.

She watched where Cinderpaw stumbled over her own paws to get to her nest which had been placed next to Ebonypaw's. The great white lump had already fallen asleep and was snoring peacefully murmuring something about mice, squirrels, and voles. Oh my! Two other nests had been left empty, leaving Redpaw to assume one was for Dewpaw- the other for Palepaw who had yet to return. Taking a closer look around the den for something out of place, Redpaw spotted a newly added clump of moss laying unused by the entrance. Without questioning it, she flopped ungracefully into the soft foliage, presuming Ebonypaw had brought it in like he had promised.

Purring to herself at its warmth and comfort, Redpaw curled up in a tight ball with her tail gingerly brushing against the cut on her berry colored nose. It had stopped stinging for the most part, but as her tail touched it a small numb pain returned. She tried her best to ignore it and focus on sleep. Cinderpaw had mentioned a patrol tomorrow morning. What that was she had yet to find out, but whatever it was, she decided to have a good amount of sleep for the journey ahead. As her dulled ruby optics fluttered shut, Redpaw couldn't help but feel an unusual empty feeling. It was if three parts of a fourth were missing. Only one fourth had been filled and she was currently missing the other three. What exactly was this feeling? Why was she feeling this way? Where were the remaining pieces?

_All in due time_, she told herself, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind where distant memories lay untouched. She hadn't even begun to think about them. Nor had she even tried to decipher them. _All in due time._

...

Dim, dawn's light flooded through the breaks in the den wall. Though the den itself was good at containing darkness, being propped against the wall didn't help when light shone through. Bright golden rays hovered above the mountains in the distant horizon. A chill settled inside the den, seeping in through the cracks and proving that the green-leaf season would end soon and be replaced with leaf-fall. As a set of cold paw pads came in contact with a certain red she-cat's already cold shoulder, she wriggled away in a series of moans and sleepy protests.

"Honestly, Redpaw!" came an exasperated exclamation, the paw shaking harder against Redpaw's shoulder. "You were the most energetic cat I've seen besides the kits! You're acting like a lump on the log! I told you to get a good night's sleep; did you not listen?"

"Too early," was Redpaw's two word answer, rolling onto her other side to avoid the pestering voice.

"For StarClan's sake! We're already late!" Redpaw had recognized the voice as Cinderpaw nearly the moment she spoke. "Ebonypaw's already out! Palepaw and Dewpaw haven't returned though. I assume they're still in the medicine den. You don't want to disappoint Nightfrost do you?"

A hazy pair of ruby red orbs stared into the apprentice's ecstatic sky blue. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked tiredly, yawning. Cinderpaw rolled her eyes, murmuring to herself. "Now I wonder what Pinestar saw in you." Her features creased into a disapproving frown. "Lazy lump! Get up!" By now, her tone had raised to screeching, sure to wake some of the warriors from halfway across camp. Proving this, there came an answering yowl.

"Shaddup you inconsiderate apprentices!" However, the voice did not belong to a warrior, but a crabby elder whose den had been placed closer to the apprentices den. Cinderpaw cringed but yowled back;

"Go back to snoozing, Tornclaw!" Bowing her head in embarrassment she turned her crown to face Redpaw. "Anyone asks- that was Palepaw, not me."

"Right right," Redpaw murmured sleepily, hauling her small figure to her white footed paws. Her eyes still retained the haze from lack of sleep but after a minute stretch she was well enough to move. The hyperventilating Cinderpaw took the lead, her pawsteps revealing worry as a fatigued Redpaw trailed in tow.

"Well we're here," she announced, dipping her head in respect to Cloudfall and Nightfrost who were seated just inside the thorn barrier. "Are we ready?"

"Settle yourselves," Cloudfall rumbled, blue eyes twinkling. "We're awaiting Pinestar."

"The leader?" Cinderpaw squeaked. "Pinestar's patrolling with us?" Her red furred companion seemed less in distress and offered a short cough, "So?" The cinder furred apprentice though, was too lost in shock to answer and remained that way until the broad shouldered brown tabby sauntered through the clearing with powerful strides. Silence lapped the group and no cat spoke, instead they exchanged non-verbal communication with subtle nods and tail signals as five sets of paws tramped along the dry grass.

A canopy of leaves clung overhead, blocking much of the sky except for a few sparse patches where no trees had grown enough to cover it. Roots were gnarled and twisted at the base, hollowed out caverns lay below them with enough room to host small creatures such as mice, rabbits, or squirrels. Thick undergrowth lined either side of the dirt trail. In silence the patrol pressed ahead, noses and whiskers twitching.

Redpaw was currently taking in the scents of the forest, clinging to Nightfrost's side as her berry pink nose twitched furiously. Cinderpaw had taken the lead and Cloudfall just a few tail lengths behind. The new apprentice and mentor had been placed in the middle where Pinestar took the rear. A long journey later, the trees became less and less, breaking apart all together at one particular patch between a large clumping of of flat rocks and the quickly flowing river.

"Where are we?" the reddish apprentice dared to break the silence as the patrol halted at the tree edge, each scanning the terrain with a cautious stare.

"Sunning Rocks," Nightfrost answered, although uncertainty was in her voice. Her whiskers were twitching- though not with amusement. When staring into her round orbs, Redpaw figured it to be fear. Glancing around, even Pinestar displayed a similar amount of doubt, his muscles tense. Cloudfall looked to his rigid leader and softly meowed, "Do we take it today?"

"We must," Pinestar forced authority in his voice, keeping it from cracking under pressure. "Move quickly warriors." Taking a final look to his left and right, the broad tabby tom quickly sprinted from the trees, Cloudfall and Nightfrost in hot pursuit. Cinderpaw just behind and Redpaw even further. Before the group could get to their destination- whatever it was- a sleek, dark shape leaped out of hiding and placed itself on the highest rock, staring down the patrol with cold amber eyes. The feline's back arched and thin tail lashing, he spoke in a sly tone.

"Well well well, what have we here?" he purred, amber optics fading from hostility to pure amusement. To answer his question, a slightly smaller feline joined the first's side and growled darkly, adding malice to her words. "Looks like a group of trespassers!"

A chorus of agreeing growls surrounded the pitiful patrol of five, several cats with sleek, well muscled pelts stepping out from behind the pile of stones. Several snickers were sent all around as the felines got better looks at their opponents.

"We are hardly trespassing, Carpfin," Pinestar meowed steadily, voice directed to the second feline; a she-cat with ginger tabby fur and sharp green eyes. "We are here to reclaim what is ours."

The ginger tabby, recognized as Carpfin, gave a haughty laugh. "Ha!" she exclaimed, the others chorusing their amusement. "Don't make me laugh. Sunning Rocks has always been RiverClan territory."

Here was a new word. Redpaw's ears twitched, taking in the slang the felines were speaking. She was part of ThunderClan and due to careful listening, she could determine these arrogant, yogurt-for-brains kittens were part of RiverClan.

"We're not going to fight them, are we?" Cinderpaw mewed fearfully, watching the increasing amount of glowing orbs locked on their tiny patrol.

Cloudfall bristled beside his apprentice. "We must if we are to reclaim our rightful hunting grounds." His wild, fluffy white fur already fluffed, the warrior took a threatening step forward. A thin brown tail kept him back.

"Fret not, Cloudfall," Pinestar mewed lowly. "Due time we shall once again roam the rocks. We are heavily outnumbered though."

"No kidding," Nighfrost hissed to herself. "I wonder if they planned this. This looks like a full on battle patrol. The only cats missing are the kits, elders and the great Pikestar himself."

"Very well, Carpfin," Pinestar addressed the ginger tabby with a small bow. "You have beaten us in numbers today, but rest assured ThunderClan will be back to reclaim the rocks in near future." His thin tail flicked, "Warriors, apprentices." As the five turned back to the trees, paws treading lightly on the sand, Carpfin released a humorous cackle. "I'd love to see you try, Pinestar! Love to see you try!" In her laughing fit, the she-cat collapsed on her side. Every other feline of RiverClan joined in and within seconds, the ThunderClan cats' pelts burned with shame as their enemies howls nudged them into submission.

**Somewhat interesting. Snarky assumes you're all tired of battle scenes so you're all lucky Snarky decided to retreat. Anyways, keep up with the reviews! It's review ghost town up in here! What do you think of the characters so far? I haven't introduced that many but Snarky likes to hear your thoughts. **

**Question: Think it's time for a bonus chapter? If so, what character do you want to see a POV on? Amelia, Zel, or Gourry? Or if you really want something interesting, Snarky will post an unnamed chapter from someone's POV that will not be revealed. It'll be your job to figure out which Slayers character it is.**

**Post in the reviews or send Snarky a PM!**

**-Snarky**


End file.
